


Aftermath

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Series: Awakenings [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Monster!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: That had been a shit show. He went to the woods to confront the love of his life and it turned out to be a trap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey amigos! This is a continuation of Awakenings, so if you haven't read that then go! Read it, this will make so much more sense if you do. Look, Duffers, I made Monster Billy before Monster Billy was cool. Hit me up if you want some pointers. :P 
> 
> Enjoy the continuation of the 'verse, there's a lot of explanation in this that wasn't in Awakenings. I don't really have a plot for it (yet). So just enjoy the character interactions.

“So what are you?” Dustin asked as they trekked back to the cars. They were all equally nervous, tired, and curious. Nervous because Billy was a monster from the upside-down, tired because fighting demogorgons was tiring (even if most of them didn’t do the fighting), and curious because Billy was a monster from the upside-down and was unpredictable. Was he friendly? Was he gonna bite their faces off? Only time would decide.

“Don’t worry about it.” Billy said, not looking back at them as he led the pack out of the woods. That had been a shit show. He went to the woods to confront the love of his life and it turned out to be a trap. The worst part was that Steve hadn’t even figured out that it was him sending the poems. Well, he knows now.

“But-” Billy turned back at them and gave them a look, they stopped quickly, not wanting the monster to lash out at them. Or eat their faces. 

Billy scoffed. “Look, let’s all meet back at Steve’s place. I’ll explain everything...most everything.” He turned his back to them and lit up a cigarette. Nancy and Jonathan didn’t take their eyes off Billy as they went over to the car, herding the children with them. 

“So...” Steve started, poking at the ground with his bat. 

“I’ll talk to you at the house.” Billy told him softly, not turning to look at him as he went over to the Camaro. The seats would be ruined from the black gunk from the upside-down, but Billy had more important things to worry about. Although he loved the Camaro, he loved Steve more. 

Steve nodded and went to get into his own car. Once he was safely inside his Beemer, the rest of them started off down the street, not wanting to leave Steve alone with a potential face-eater such as Billy. You couldn’t be too careful nowadays.

Billy finished his cigarette before he got into the Camaro. What the hell was he gonna tell them? The truth? And then what? They already acted like he was going to rip their heads off, despite saving them from the demogorgon. He sighed and started the car. 

 

Billy pulled up just as the others got out of their cars and off of their bikes. He purposefully took the longer way, just so that he would get there last, going as slow as he could stand on the backroads of Hawkins. The kids were winded from riding so fast but still ran inside once the door was open to get a prime seat on the couch. Billy was the last one inside. 

He left his boots at the door because he knew the Harringtons’ had white carpets in their living room and Steve’s mom would probably throw a fit when she saw black gunk all over them. Billy grabbed a towel from the downstairs bathroom that he knew was just inside the entrance before he went into the living room, laying the towel down and standing on it so that nothing would drip off of him. Hey, he was a monster but he wasn’t a barbarian.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. “Alright,” He glanced over them. “What do you wanna know?” He knew he was opening up a can of worms but...what else was new?

They started talking at once, and Billy kinda knew that was going to happen. It was a dull noise in Billy’s ears until Steve shouted out, “Hey!” Holding up an ugly vase.

Billy smiled at him. “Really, Lord of the Flies?” He was impressed by Steve’s initiative. 

“Shut up it was the only book I read in junior year.” Steve gave him a dirty look. “Whoever has the magical vase gets to ask a question.” 

“Steve that’s-” Steve shushed Nancy and looked back over at Billy. “You’re not gonna hurt anyone, right?” Of course that was what he was worried about, it was Steve. 

Billy shook his head. “Don’t you think I would have already? No, I’m not planning on hurting anyone.” 

That was good enough for Steve so he passed the vase to Jonathan, who was sitting down in an armchair beside the couch. “Um, why are you here then?” 

“I was curious.” Billy said vaguely, raising his eyebrows at him. “And I liked what I saw so I stayed.” He didn’t specify  _ what _ he saw that caused him to stay, that would be revealing too much. 

The vase was passed to Will next, who was sitting on one of the arms of the couch. He almost dropped it because it was surprisingly heavier than it looked. He paused. It was like a session of DnD, he had to ask the right question. “Do you...like _ like  _ Steve?”

Billy’s expression softened a little as he looked at the bowl-cut kid.  _ That _ was what he was concerned about? “I guess you can say that.” He answered quietly. He didn’t dare look at Steve, just said, “No more questions about me and Steve, that’s our business.” 

Will reluctantly passed the vase to Nancy. “Okay  _ first _ of all,  _ this _ -” She held up the ugly vase, “is an  _ urn _ .” Everyone looked at Steve. Yikes.

“Oh...always thought it was just a really ugly vase.” Steve said sheepishly.

Nancy rolled her eyes at Steve obliviousness and Billy kinda secretly hated her for doing it. Maybe not secretly. “So what do you got for me, Princess?” He asked Wheeler, dully. 

Nancy gave him a look and ask the simple question: “What are you?”

Billy sighed. “It’s complicated. I mean, we don’t have names for what we are back there...Demogorgon, demo...dogs, you guys made the names for that shit up.” He shrugged. 

“No we-” Dustin started then grabbed the urn from Nancy. “That’s all from DnD. You know, Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Is that your question?” Billy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What? No. Tell us what you can do and we’ll match you to the appropriate DnD monster.” Dustin said, giving Billy an expectant look. 

“Well maybe I don’t want to be named after a nerdy game?” Billy said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at them. “Maybe I just wanna be plain, ole Billy.”

“Well we need a name for what you are at least.” Mike commented. “What if more like you come through?”

“Hey, kid you don’t have the magical vase...urn.” Steve pointed at Mike, who rolled his eyes.  

“Fine, but I get to veto it if it’s stupid.” Billy said then sighed. He hoped nothing else like him came through, because not all of them had the good intentions like Billy had. Honestly though, it was too warm and too bright here, they would most likely leave before they even got a few feet in. Brightness wasn’t the best conditions to hide in and that’s what they did best. “What do you think I can do?” He motioned to himself as if it was obvious, and it kinda was. 

“Uh...you’re an asshole?” Max provided and Billy glared at her. “You can do the jedi mind trick thing.” 

“Okay...” Billy said before he was cut off. 

“Oh and maybe something to do with memories? Max said her memories were all weird from California.” Lucas said excitedly, like he was onto something.

“So you have psychic abilities.” Mike provided. “And...” Why was this so hard to figure out, it was literally right in front of them. 

“Shapeshift.” Billy said with a roll of his eyes. “Seriously? You guys didn’t get that?” He scratched his jaw, the gunk from the gate was starting to dry. His hair was going to be in serious need of a soak. 

“So you’re a mimic,” Jonathan said simply. “You can shapeshift, get into people’s heads.” He knew some stuff about DnD, Will had told him about some of it, but he didn’t really get into it like his younger brother did. He was just happy that Will found something interesting to occupy his time. 

“I guess that’s a good name for it.” Billy shrugged. It wasn’t  _ horrible _ , but it wasn’t something super cool like he wanted. 

“So what do you look like normally?” Mike asked and Steve ‘ahem’ed him. He took the urn from Dustin. “So?”

“I...that’s personal.” Billy said, affronted. Was this body not good enough for them? He thought he looked nice. He had a lot of hair on his head, it was attractive, that was one of the reasons why he was so attracted to Steve. 

“Are you gross?” Mike asked, looking at him. Well, right then he was, he was covered in black goo. 

“Fuck off kid.” Billy scoffed at him.

“Hey!” Nancy gave him a look. 

Dustin spoke up, “Mimics tend not to have a shape until they morph into something. Are you like that?” 

“No.” Billy shook his head, he couldn’t believe these kids. This wasn’t some game, this shit was dangerous.  _ He _ was dangerous. 

“Well the Mindflayer wasn’t exactly like it was in the game either.” Will provided and the group agreed with a few murmurs.

“Mind...flayer?” Billy asked, it sounded like a band he’d listen to. He liked heavy rock and roll, or whatever they called it, it made him feel like dancing. 

“It’s uh...” Jonathan started. “It possessed Will-”

“It’s this big smoke monster, like gigantic.” Will explained. “With really long legs. It controlled the demodogs.”

“Oh, that.” Billy nodded. He knew what they were talking about now. “Those things suck, but luckily there aren’t too many of them, like the demogorgons. Don’t get me started about those flower-headed assholes.”

Max grabbed the urn and turned to Billy from her perch on the other arm of the couch. “So you implanted yourself in our memories? My family’s memories?”

Billy looked at her and nodded. “Yeah, you were convenient. It doesn’t always work well with kids, I’ve found, since their minds are more...malleable.” He explained. “That’s why I didn’t want you around these losers, you might have thought something was up. And you did...” He shrugged. 

“What about Neil, couldn’t you just...” She didn’t want to say it.

“Neil is...with people like that, it’s like a flight or fight response, their brain is telling them there’s a threat but they don’t know what it is consciously. So they lash out.” Billy explained quietly. “Trying to fix it would just make it worse.”

“Who else did you memory fuck?” Steve asked, finally saying something for the first time in fifteen minutes. Billy knew what he really wanted to know. 

Billy turned to look at him. “Just who I needed to. Neil, Susan, Max, the school-- to be able to get in.” He shrugged. 

“Why would you want to be able to go to school?” Lucas asked, frowning. Someone actually  _ wanted _ to be in school? He was less and less human with every passing second. 

“To get closer to why I stayed.” Billy said simply. “And I’m not telling you what I stayed for.” He paused for a second. “It takes a lot of energy to do that stuff, stay like this.” He gestured to himself again. “I wouldn’t have done it, if I wasn’t here for the long game.” 

“So...what are you going to do now?” Nancy asked in the silence, looking up at him.

“Continue like I have been. Is there going to be an  _ issue _ with that?” Billy asked, looking at each one of them. There was no issue. 

Jane, who had been silent this entire time so much so that Billy basically forgot that the weird girl was there, took the urn from Max. “I want to learn.” Billy looked over at her, “I want to learn more.”

“About what, kid?” Billy asked, shaking his head. 

“Everything.” She looked at him intently. “Everything about the upside-down, about how get into people’s brains. I want to learn.” 

Billy smiled and shook his head. “You can’t-”

“She can.” Mike butted in, yet again. “She can move things with her mind. She can find people. She’s from the lab that opened the gate to the upside-down in the first place.”

He sighed. Damn it. “Look...we’ll see.” Billy told her. “I don’t know if you can do what I can do but...we’ll see.” 

 

With all their questions, mostly, answered, the group started to leave. Eleven held back, looking intently at Billy. “Friends don’t lie.” She said as if that would get him to actually do what he said he would. As if they were actually friends now.

“Uh, sure.” Billy said as she left with Mike. 

Then it was just him and Steve. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve turned to look at him after they had all left. “Uh, shower?” He asked, looking at Billy up and down.

“No shit.” Billy said, wiping his feet on the towel to get rid of any gunk that dripped down and stepped off of it. “I think I may have to soak my hair or something, this shit isn’t gonna come out easy.” Steve didn’t say anything as he led him upstairs, he was still processing everything..

“Uh, can’t you like morph clean or something?” Steve asked as he led him to the bathroom. The same bathroom where he cleaned up when he had blood all over him. “Oh, I know why you took a cold shower that day.” Steve said as he stopped by the door, obviously also remembering that day.

“Yeah.” Billy shrugged. “It’s so warm here, cold showers are the best. And no I can’t morph clean...well, that would take up too much energy, too much effort. Besides, I don’t _morph_ with my clothes on.”

“O-oh.” Steve said, glancing away and going a little red in the face.

“What’s the matter, pretty boy? Why be embarrassed now?” He looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on in that pretty head of his. Hell, they’d already seen each other naked in the showers at school.

“Well it’s just...” Steve shook his head. “You’re into me and it’s awkward now.” He shrugged.

“Why?” Billy asked, tilting his head. “Why does that make it awkward?” Billy liked him before, Steve just didn’t know about it. Did that mean he didn’t like Billy back? That just wouldn’t do. He went through all the necessary steps, so it should work, Steve should want to be with him. He was attractive, lots of hair (good mate qualities for their offspring), he took down a bear _and_ a demogorgon for him (he was a strong mate who could protect their family), and he courted Steve according to the human tradition (leaving love notes). What else did Steve expect him to do?

“Because...I don’t know, it just does.” Steve said with a sigh and another shake of his head. “Look, let’s talk about it after your shower, alright? I’ll get you some clean clothes.” Billy nodded and headed into the bathroom.

What would happen if Steve just said no? No, I don’t like you back. No, I don’t want to be yours. Billy couldn’t think of an answer because there were no alternatives. Steve was already his. That was just the way things were. They could talk about it all they wanted, didn’t change that fact. And if Steve still rejected him? Well, Billy wasn’t human and he never said he was a good person anyway. He just hoped it didn’t come to that.

Billy watched the upside-down goop swirl down the drain hypnotically. His body became clean but his hair...he would have to do something with it. The black tar was dried and matted up in his golden curls. It made him sad, he loved his fur.

Steve perked up when Billy called his name. He had been thinking hard about all of this, what happened that night, what it all meant. It was a complicated situation, especially for him. Billy walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and Steve was already holding out some clothes. He frowned as he saw the other’s hair. “Um...there’s still upside-down guck in your hair.”

“Yeah, I know.” Billy said sadly, taking the clothes from him. “It won’t come out, it’s dried and...” He shook his head and sighed. Will Steve think him unattractive now?

“Shit.” Steve said. Billy loved his hair, everyone knew that. “Can’t you like morph it better? Or something?” He didn’t know how this kind of thing worked.

“After tonight? No, I have to get my energy back up.” Billy shook his head. “Like I said, it takes a lot of energy to be in this form and the fact that I was in the--the upside-down in it didn’t help.”

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned. He thought the upside-down was Billy’s home, why would it have a negative effect on him?

“Well, it’s more of the shifting between worlds or dimensions or whatever. You’ve never been through a portal before, it affects you down to your cells or something. It’s the weirdest feeling.” Billy explained, dropping his towel and pulling on the basketball shorts Steve gave him. “And I did it twice tonight, not to mention fight that stupid demo-whatever.” He sighed. “Can’t do much of anything right now.”

“Shit.” Steve said again. “Well, what are you gonna do now? Let me help, should we...cut it?” He looked at Billy, not sure how he would take the fact that it was probably the only thing _to_ do. There was too much goop everywhere to even save a little bit of it.

Billy sighed. “You have stuff to do that?” He asked, eyebrow quirked upwards.

“Yeah, let me go get it.” Steve nodded and left the room. Billy sighed again, so much for his beautiful fur in order to attract Steve. Well, maybe it worked after all, since he was here with Steve and Steve wasn’t running away or trying to kill him. And considering the significance of grooming in Billy’s culture, maybe this would bring them even closer.

Steve came back quickly with an electric razor. “Um, we should do this in the bathroom. I think we might have to shave it all off.” Billy winced at that. Well, maybe he could wear a headcovering like he saw some humans do. Hats, he believed they were called. The curly haired kid always wore them.

Billy grabbed Steve’s desk chair and hauled it into the bathroom, Steve close behind. “Just, get it over with I guess.” He sat down and Steve plugged in the razor.

“Sorry.” Steve said before he started shaving at the back of his head. The curls fell in clumps on the bathroom tile.

“You know,” Billy mentioned after a few silent minutes of just the buzz of the razor. “On one hand, I’m not pleased that my hair is gonna be gone. But on the other, grooming is something that mates do.” He wondered how Steve would take that little fact, considering he was the one who wanted to help in the first place.

Steve paused. “Mates? You mean like that’s what your... _people_ have?” The terminology was iffy at best. Sure Billy was a person, well he looked like a person, thought like a person, but he wasn’t human.

“Yeah, we mate for life you know. We attract our mates with our fur, the more the better.” Billy looked over his shoulder at Steve to see his reaction. He couldn’t really read what kind of emotion that Steve was putting off, at least he wasn’t visibly disgusted.

“Huh.” Steve said absently, focusing more on Billy’s hair than what he was saying. What could he even say to that anyway?

Billy looked back to the front and sighed. “Are you still not getting it Harrington?” He asked softly. Maybe he would have to be very literal with him.

“I think I am, I just...” Billy could feel him shrug. “Start from the beginning, when you got here. I need to know the whole story. Everything.”

Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Alright. I saw a demogorgon come out of the gate unscathed and I was curious. It’s what I am, the _kind_ of thing I am. We’re probably the smartest things in the upside down, maybe beside the Mind Flogger -”

“Mind Flayer,” Steve corrected.

“Yeah, whatever. We’re small, curious, smart, fast. Anyway, I was curious and decided to go through.” Billy continued. “It was in the forest, I didn’t really like it at first, which is why I know if another one of...me comes through, they’re gonna go right back.”

“What made you stay?” Half of his head was shaved at that point, Steve taking his time.

“You.” Billy paused and then elaborated. “I saw you and Nancy walking in the forest and...You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Steve Harrington.” He didn’t look back around but could feel when Steve paused.

After a second of Steve not saying anything he continued. “I stayed for you. I knew that I needed to look presentable so, I went to a gas station outside of town, the lights in town were too bright for me back then--still are sometimes-- I wasn’t used to them. I found a magazine and cut and pasted things to fit.” He shrugged. “That’s when the Hargroves arrived.”

“And the gas attendant didn’t see you?”

“He did, but I think you know what happened to him.” Billy said, hearing Steve let out a sigh. “I managed to win over Neil, kinda, and did similar work on Max and Susan. Then it was just a matter of stalking you and-”

“Wait, hold on, you were stalking me?”

“Uh yeah. What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know, ask around about me?”

“I didn’t even know your name, I just knew what you smelled like and what you looked like-”

“What I _smelled like_?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yeah, that hairspray you use, your cologne.” Billy shrugged. “Don’t worry, I think you smell great.”

“That’s...good.” _Concerning_. Steve thought as he finished buzzing Billy’s hair off. “Like great like you’re gonna eat me or...”

Billy let out a harsh breath. “Why does everyone think I’m gonna eat them? I’ve never eaten a human before. Only deer and that one bear.” That one bear that he tried to secretly impress Steve with, while also maybe giving him a hint of what was going on, who he was. It was just after Steve found him in the forest and they’d talked about how Billy was the scariest thing in there.

“So that _was_ you.” Steve said, brushing the loose strands of hair off of Billy’s shoulders. “So you...ate them.”

“Well I was hungry, I need meat. Raw is good, warm is even better. Feels good to destroy something like that. Completely rip it apart.” Billy stood up and stretched, definitely showing off for Steve.  

“That’s...” Steve looked away. Again, concerning.

Billy turned to face him. “I’m not human, Steve, I never was. I come from a place that’s dark and cold and dangerous. Violent. It’s in my DNA. I can’t just stop.”

Steve looked back at him. “Well, could you be less _obvious_ next time? I dunno, hide the body or...don’t make such a mess? Do you _want_ to get caught and taken to the lab?”

“Lab?” Billy asked, he looked much different without his hair. Hopefully Steve still thought of him as attractive, if he ever did. (Billy didn’t see why he didn’t, he picked all the best features from that magazine. It felt like such a long time ago.)

“Uh yeah. It’s where Jane is from, how the gate to the upside-down got open in the first place.” Steve explained as he busied himself with unplugging the razor and wrapping the cord around it. “They do experiments on people, I’m sure they’d love to get their hands on you.”

“Oh.” Billy said, watching what Steve was doing. “You gonna turn me in?” He asked quietly. He didn’t want that to happen, he would have to leave and even worse, leave _Steve_.

“No!” Steve said quickly, looking at him. “I mean,” He calmed down a little and shrugged. Apparently he didn’t really like that idea. Good, that was something Billy could work with. “The lab is bad, and even though you’re...you, I don’t think any of us want to turn you in. But that doesn’t mean we won’t if we have to. So don’t fuck shit up.”

Billy smiled at him. “Of course not pretty boy. I’ll be good. Just for you.”

Steve let out a breath as he turned and exited the bathroom. “Gotta go get the broom.” He muttered as he left.

Billy took this time to look at himself in the mirror. Ugh, he was so ugly without his fur. He looked like one of those hairless cats or something. How would Steve find him beautiful without his hair?

He was still looking in the mirror when Steve came back. “It doesn’t look that bad, you know.” Steve said, broom in one hand, dustpan in the other. “And it’ll grow back.”

“I look horrible.” Billy glared at himself the mirror then turned around to watch Steve sweep up the locks of gooey hair. Mirrors were strange. He knew he was looking at himself, but he always surprised himself, like he expected to see something different.

“You’re just not used to it.” Steve focused on sweeping up instead of Billy and his hair crisis. He poured the cuttings into the trash can by the toilet and looked at Billy. Without warning, he reached up and touched Billy’s fuzz. “I thought it would be more prickly. It’s really soft.” He said quietly, essentially petting Billy’s head.

Billy blinked at him. That was...surprisingly nice. But soon Steve realized what he was doing and jerked his hand away. “Uh, sorry.” He said, exiting the bathroom quickly, running away again. Billy followed him all the way down into the kitchen.

“So, let’s talk.” Billy said as he leaned against the counter. He was still shirtless, oops.

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked, trying to busy himself with other things.

“I’m always hungry.” Billy answered, making Steve pause and look at him. Billy grinned at him. “We need to talk. You know that. Stop trying to avoid it.”

Steve sighed and leaned on the counter as well. “Alright. So you’re a mimic from the upside-down and you... like me? You’ve been sending me those love poems. Why? Why me?”

Billy shrugged. The answer was simple. “Because you’re beautiful. Because when I look at you...I feel real. When I look at you,” he sighed, baring it all, “it’s the only time when I feel something other than anger. And...and I want to hold onto that.”

“But that’s what you are, you’re a monster, why would you feel anything other than that?” Steve asked, frowning. “I mean, that sounds fucked up when I say it out loud, I’m not gonna lie. Do you know what I mean?”

Billy looked away, “What I am...we’re intelligent, we actually try to _avoid_ conflict, we run and hide. Isn’t shapeshifting the ultimate form of hiding? Yeah we’re violent but, what isn’t in the upside-down? We’re like...rabid little bunnies.” Steve let out a snort. “Don’t you fucking tell anyone I told you that.”

Steve was still smiling as he nodded. “Violent but not angry then. Why are you so angry?”

He shook his head, looking back at him. “I don’t know, maybe I was tired of running. Maybe I was tired of just...the same shit day in and day out. Surviving instead of living.” Steve nodded like he could relate, and maybe he could. Maybe there was more to Steve than met the eye.

“So you came here.” Steve said softly. “And you stayed for me?” Billy nodded. “What do you want with me?” He looked a little scared at that the response might be.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to _whisk_ you away to my castle in the upside-down like a damsel in distress.” Billy gave him an easy smile, raising an eyebrow at him.

“...You have a castle?” Steve looked surprised at that.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely royalty back home.” He moved a little closer to Steve and Steve didn’t back away.   

“Really?” Hopeful.

“No, not really. The upside-down is a shit show compared to here.” And just like that Billy crushed his hopes. “Did you _want_ me to do that? I can build you a castle pretty boy.”

“No,” Steve gave him a small smile. “I just, get what you mean about surviving instead of living.” Billy gave him a look, humans shouldn’t feel like that. “I haven’t really felt _alive_ in a long time. Just going through the motions.”

“What about all the shit from the upside-down?”

“Yeah, you see, that’s the problem. That’s one of the only times when I feel like I’m worth something. All the other times...” Steve shook his head, looking away.

“Steve,” Billy stepped even closer to him, standing right in front of him, “If I had to stay in this form for the rest of my life, just to have you by my side, I would. I _will._ ” He said, searching Steve’s eyes for his answer.

“But I still don’t get it, you shouldn’t want to be with me. I’m just an ordinary human.” Steve looked away, not able to meet Billy’s intense gaze.

“You’re anything but ordinary, pretty boy. Trust me. As for me? I guess I’m a little broken. Wanting a human instead of one of my kind? I don’t care though. I know what I want. I know _who_ I want.” Billy answered.

“But we’re not even the same species! From the same...dimension or something.”

“I’m a sentient creature who can look human. What more do you want from me?”

“I don’t know, the part where any of this makes sense?” Steve sighed. “I guess I’m having trouble with someone wanting me for _me_.”

“What about when you were with Nancy?” Billy raised his eyebrow.

“Nancy’s with Jonathan now, that didn’t last. And I was the one initiating most of it.” Steve shook his head. “The fact that you want me for like...ever, is….Do we even know each other that well?”

“I courted you with the poems, what more do you want?” Billy asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. “We get to know each other when we spend time together. That’s the way it goes, courting then mating. I send you gifts, there aren’t any contenders for your affection, so you have to accept.”

“Wait, why do I have to accept? Can’t I just not be with anyone? You’re telling me I _have_ to be with you now just because you’re interested in me?” Steve moved away from him. “That’s….bullshit.”

“Bullshit? I don’t see any other suitors vying for your attention. I’m...” Billy didn’t understand. “That’s the way it goes...with people like me.”

“Well I’m not like you Billy. I want a choice.” Steve turned back to him. “I want a choice.” He said more firmly.

“...You’re rejecting me?” Billy asked quietly, hurt. He couldn’t believe this.

“No...I just...want to decide for myself.”

“So you want me to court you more?” Billy asked, not quite liking where this was going.

“Well, define _court_.” Steve crossed his arms.

“Gifts, um...going places, eating together.” Billy shrugged. What other human stuff was there?

“I guess. But I’m not yours. You still have to win me over.” Steve told him.

“That I can do, pretty boy, that I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to go back to school since everything happened. And it was even stranger to see Billy there. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan walked up to Billy at his locker before homeroom started. 

“Why wouldn’t I come?” He asked, closing his locker and turning to look at them. Nancy and Jonathan were shocked by his lack of hair, but so was the rest of the student population so what else was new?

“Because, who would willingly come to school when they  _ didn’t _ need to?” Steve asked, making a face, of course he knew the answer to that question  _ now _ . He wished he didn’t have to go to school. Only a few more months till graduation and then...he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. 

“So I can see your lovely face, of course.” Billy grinned at him. Steve gave him an unamused look as the bell for homeroom rang. Nancy and Jonathan started off but Billy grabbed Steve’s arm before he could make it too far away. “Hey, we should get together after school.” He asked hopefully. 

“Uh, I’m babysitting Dustin for a couple of hours at his place,” Steve told him. “I’m sure you could come along, I’m not really getting paid for it.” He shrugged. Although, he didn’t know how Dustin would feel about him inviting Billy over to his house. 

“Sure, which one is Dustin again?” Billy asked, tilting his head slightly.

Steve gave him a dull look. “The curly haired one. With the lisp? Wears a hat. Ring any bells?”

Billy just grinned at him. “Sure, pretty boy, I know who that is. I don’t think he likes me too much, maybe I can change his mind today.” Steve just gave him an unknowing shrug before he turned and started off to homeroom. Maybe Dustin would be his test: if Dustin approved of him, or at least didn’t actively hate Billy, Steve would feel better about the whole ‘I want you to be my mate forever’ sort of thing that Billy was offering. 

 

“What the hell Steve? You can’t just invite a monster from the upside-down into my house!? What if he eats Tews?” Dustin was over-reacting, of course, and Steve rolled his eyes. His mother had already gone for a little get-together with her friends so it was just the two of them until Billy showed up. 

“He wanted to hang out today and I told him I had to make sure you didn’t blow up your house.” Steve shrugged, it was a very real possibility with Dustin, especially with the science fair going on. 

Dustin huffed. “Why do I even hang out with you again?” 

“Because I’m attractive, smart, good looking, and amazing, obviously.” Steve gave him a smile. 

Dustin rolled his eyes just as the Camaro pulled up to the curb outside. He rushed over to the window, “You know my mom isn’t gonna be home until six. That’s  _ two and a half hours _ , Steve.” He looked back at Steve. “What are we gonna do for two and a half hours?”

“I don’t know man, you better think of something fast.” Steve said, shrugging at him as Dustin frantically ran to his room. He chuckled, and the kids called  _ him _ dramatic.

Billy knocked on the door and Steve opened it quickly, stepping to the side so Billy could walk in. “Hey, come on in.” It was quaint, nothing at all like the Harringtons or even the Hargroves. 

He looked around and Steve closed the door behind him. “Where’s Dustin?” He asked, not seeing the curly haired boy anywhere. Was it just them there? Did Steve tie Dustin up and put him in the basement? He could only hope. Then Dustin came out of his room quickly carrying a large stack of board games sitting them on the coffee table, out of breath. “Oh, that’s Dustin.” 

Dustin turned and pointed at Billy, glaring at him, “Don’t fuck up my house.”

“Language!” Steve gasped. 

“Well?” Dustin put his hands up and gave him a ‘what do you want me to do?’ look. “Should we play Monopoly, Sorry, or Clue?” Dustin sat down on the couch, looking up at the two and waiting for them to decide. 

Billy blinked. “I don’t know how to play any of those.” He sat down on the couch as well and looked at the boxes. 

Dustin scooted away from him. “We could play Risk but I don’t want Mr. Monster here getting any ideas.” Billy gave him a look. He didn’t even know what Risk  _ was.  _

“Dustin, play nice.” Steve said before Billy got a chance to say anything. “He’s a good guy-”

“He beat your face in.” Dustin countered, throwing his hands up animatedly. 

“It was a misunderstanding.” Steve shook his head. “We’ve moved past it. You should too.” He put his hands on his hips as he looked at him. 

“I’m pretty sure someone doesn’t  _ accidently _ beat someone’s face in.” Dustin gave Billy a dirty look. 

Billy turned his head to Steve for his response and Steve looked right back at him. “You gonna explain to him?” And gave him an expectant look.

Billy just sighed and looked back at Dustin. “I didn’t want Max finding out what I was, that’s why I went after Lucas, he seemed the most...level headed of you all.” Dustin scoffed at that. “But when Steve stepped in my way, regardless of my feelings towards him...I had to do something about it. I wasn’t angry at him, I went too far and I already apologized.” He said quietly. 

Dustin let out a huff but didn’t say anything in return. Billy looked over at Steve and shrugged. 

Steve sighed in response. “So what are we gonna play? Clue?”

“How about  _ Sorry _ .” Dustin said, looking at Billy with distrust. “It’s the easiest to learn.” He opened the box and started to set up the board. 

Billy watched him, hoping that would hold the secret on how to play. They didn’t have shit like this in the upside-down, they were just trying to stay alive, that was their  _ fun _ game. 

“So you roll the dice, move that many places clockwise and try to get all of your pieces to your home. That’s the game.” Dustin explained as he set up the pieces. Green for him. Yellow for Steve. Red for Billy. 

”So I go first.” Dustin said as he got up and went to sit on the ground across the coffee table from the two. He didn’t want to be squished between them on the couch just in case Billy decided to go for Steve’s head for a snack. He liked Steve and all but he had priorities. 

“So the point of the game is to get all the pieces back home? That sounds boring.” Billy shook his head. Why were humans playing these boring games? Who thought of these?

“Well, it’s also about strategy, somewhat. Two pieces can’t be on the same tile so you have the opportunity of moving another players’ token back.” Steve explained and leaned closer to him. “It’s a kids game, it’s not really supposed to be entertaining for us.” 

Billy gave him a small smile. He would work with that. After Dustin moved, he nodded at Steve, who rolled next. 

“So you never told us what you really looked like.” Dustin began and Steve shot him a look. 

“Because it’s none of your business, curly.” Billy said and rolled the dice like he saw the others do. It looked like it was completely random how the dice fell and how far you got to move your token. A boring game. Everything was based on chance, not skill. He moved his piece and sat back against the ugly couch. 

“What happened to your hair?” He then asked. 

“Upside-down gunk got in it and it’s a bitch to get out.” Billy shrugged. 

“Can’t you just mo-”

Billy already knew what he was going to say. “No. Too much energy.” They were silent for a moment or two after that, just rolling the dice and moving their pieces. 

The cat, Tews, got up to investigate him, sniffing at him and hissing at the strange smell. Billy glared at it. “Please don’t eat my mom’s cat,” Dustin said softly, watching the interaction.

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t even be a snack for me.” Billy growled at the cat and it darted off. “Maybe later.” Dustin gasped, his eyes wide. 

Steve shot him a look before he reassured Dustin. “He’s  _ not _ going to eat Tews.” He shook his head. “So, Dustin, how’s the science experiment going?” This prompted a long and animated ramble by Dustin about something Billy couldn’t keep up with. And by the look on Steve’s face, he couldn’t either. 

After a while of listening to Dustin talk a they played Billy stood up. “I’m going for a smoke.” He went to the back door and walked onto the back porch. It was a small backyard but it was also a small house, compared to Steve’s that was. Billy briefly wondered how long he should wait before he asked Steve if he could move in with him. He lit his cigarette and took a deep breath, the tar-y smoke never failed to remind him of home. 

Steve stepped out a few seconds after him, closing the sliding door behind him. “You know...” He looked over at Billy. “You never  _ actually _ apologized for that night at the Byers. You just said it was a misunderstanding and that I was in your way.”

Billy turned to look at him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, “You’re right. I’m sorry….I get it now, you don’t use violence on people you love even if you think it’s for the best. Even if you think it’ll make them learn. You don’t do that to people you care for.”

Steve looked over at him, trying to figure out of he was genuine or not. It sounded like he was quoting from an afterschool special but, it looked like he meant it. “Apology accepted.” He smiled and stole the cigarette out of Billy’s hand. 

Billy grinned and licked his lips. “...It’s not just a monster thing, you know. Neil does the same thing too. Uses violence.”

“What? On who?” Steve looked alarmed by that little fact as Billy grabbed the cigarette back.

“On me.” Billy shrugged. “I think it’s the whole memory thing that I did on him. He sees me as a threat, like I don’t belong and acts accordingly.”

Steve turned his body completely towards him now. “But he still sees you as his  _ son _ . He shouldn’t hit you at all!” Billy just shrugged and Steve shook his head. “How often?”

“Hm? Every couple of days or so.” Billy shrugged. “Depending on how he feels. Sometimes are worse than others.” He took a drag of the cigarette casually.

“Billy….” Steve sighed and shook his head again. He was trying to think of a way to fix this, “We have to tell Hopper.” He decided. 

“Hopper?” Billy raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, he’s the chief of police here. We have to tell him. He knows all about the upside-down stuff, he’s Jane’s adopted father.”

“And what exactly do you think he’ll do? I’m not human, Steve, it’s not like we can get the law involved, I don’t belong here.” Billy shook his head. “Now, if he was hitting Max, I would have to do something about it, but he doesn’t. So there’s nothing to do.”

“That’s not true. You could...” Where was Steve going with that thought? Billy could stay with him? Yeah, his parents were away all the time but they’d come home eventually and would  _ notice _ . And he knew they were definitely coming back for his graduation, even if that was a few months away. “If you need somewhere to stay, then come to my house.” Steve said finally. “Then we can go from there.”

“I can handle it...but thanks.” Billy looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. 

Dustin’s muffled voice came from the inside. “It’s your guys’ turn you weirdos!”

 

Billy decided to leave before Dustin’s mom got home, just for sake of saving the awkwardness for another time. As soon as he left, Steve turned to Dustin. “What do you think?”

Dustin raised an eyebrow at him. “What do I think, what?”

“Of Billy? I think he’s better than we thought.” Steve said, his arms crossed over his chest. Yeah, he was sure of that.

“He’s a monster from the upside-down, Steve, that’s all I think.” Dustin mimicked his posture. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s not like he’s gonna eat us.”

“He might be saving us for a snack later.”

“He’s not.”

“I think you  _ want _ to like him.”

Steve was silent for a moment. “Look...It’s nice to feel  _ wanted _ .” Dustin’s mom pulled up into the driveway. “And he’s not ugly.” He looked over at Dustin again. “I just wanna see where it goes.”

“It’s a stupid idea to lead on a monster, Steve.” 


	4. Chapter 4

During passing period, Steve was yanked into the janitor’s closet. His heart was pounding even as Billy turned on the light up above. Steve let out a relieved sigh, he really didn’t want to exchange fists with Tommy today.

“Heya.” Billy smiled at him. “I haven’t seen you today, I was getting restless.” Steve had a brief memory of doing the same sort of thing to Nancy when they were still together. His cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away. It was nice to feel wanted.

“What do you want, Billy?” Steve looked back up at him, trying to fight the weird urge he had to hug him, feel his warmth against his body. That was weird, right?

“You wanna go to a movie tonight?” Billy asked, tilting his head a little to look at him. “Drive-thru, no one will bother us. It’ll be fun.” That’s what humans did for dates, right? “And we can get to know each other better, just like you wanted.”

Well, it wasn’t like Steve had anything else better to do that night. “S-sure.” He gave him a small smile. “We can do that. What movie?”

“I’ll pick you up, around six.” Billy grinned at him. “Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine. Didn’t answer my question though.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well maybe I don’t want to spoil the surprise pretty boy.” Billy said, moving closer to Steve and licking his lips. Like he was gonna kiss him or something. Steve flushed again and turned away just as the bell rang.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late to class.” Steve said, moving towards the door.

“I think I’m gonna skip. I’m getting hungry.” Billy muttered and Steve turned to him, knowing what that meant.

It wasn’t like he could stop him or anything. “...Does it need to be fresh?”

 

That was how they ended up pulling into the parking lot of Big Buy. Billy had explained that fresh was better but any sort of raw meat would do. “Are you sure you wanna do this for me?” Billy asked, although inside he was shining. His mate was providing for him! It was a good feeling.

“Well, if it saves the local wildlife.” Steve shrugged and got out of the car. Billy followed him into the store and watched at Steve grabbed a cart, how much meat were they getting? Billy approved, even as Steve pushed the cart over to him. “Come on.” He marched into the store. The cashier looked at them like he knew that they should probably be in school, but ultimately didn’t get paid enough to care.

Steve led him to the meat section. “Uh, I have no idea what to get.”

“Steve?” A female voice rang out behind them and they both turned. It was Joyce, of course it was.

Steve glanced at Billy then back at Joyce, who was coming closer. “Hi, Mrs. Byers.” At least that gave Billy an idea of who that was and why she was approaching them.

“Steve, I told you, call me Joyce.” She smiled at the two. “And who’s this?”

Billy turned on his hundred-watt smile and stuck out his hand, “Billy Hargrove, ma’am. Nice to meet you, you’re Jonathan’s...sister?”

Joyce scoffed with a smile, shaking his hand. “His mother. And don’t think I’ve not heard about you and your charms, Mr. Hargrove.” Billy just gave her a small shrug and Steve made a face from behind him. “So what are you boys up to?”

“Uh, well.” Steve started, looking over at the meat case. “There’s this….dog,” He shot Billy a look. “And...” He sighed, why was he even trying to lie to her, it wasn’t working, he could see it in her face. “It’s something to do with the upside-down.” Steve told her quietly and she was suddenly on high alert.

“Is everyone alright? Safe?” Joyce asked, looking at him intently.  

“Yeah, everyone’s fine.” Steve nodded. “Um, Billy knows, about everything. Actually, that’s kinda why we’re here.” He looked over at Billy and shrugged, Joyce glanced over at him as well.

A manager walked by them and they all froze in place, watching him as he passed. “Can’t talk here.” Joyce said, “Do you need any help?”

“Uh, yeah, what’s the best cut of meat...we’re not gonna cook it, if that matters.” Steve told her quietly.

“Try the tenderloin.” She suggested. “Or, if you want to splurge, the filet mignon.” Billy gave Steve a look.

 

They ended up walking out with about 58 dollars worth of meat, much to Billy’s surprise. It would be a feast! And Steve bought it all for him!

Steve got into the car and looked over at Billy, who was looking at him lovingly. “What?”

“You got me food.” Billy smiled at him.

“Yeah...is it enough? I didn't want you tearing into another deer. ” Steve started the car and looked over at Billy again, who was still watching him. “You alright?”

“Only mates get each other food.” Billy grinned at him.

Of course. Steve sighed. “Look, I...whatever.” He pulled out of the parking lot and started to go to his house. He didn’t really want to argue with Billy, considering he knew that the other wouldn’t back down.

They pulled into Steve’s driveway and got out with the goods. “You said you liked it warm, um...do you want me to heat it in the microwave for you?” Steve asked as he let the other into the house.

“Yeah, that would be good.” Billy nodded handing him the bags.

Steve took them, “Just don’t get blood everywhere, alright?” He said with a sigh as he started into the kitchen. Billy following closely.

He grabbed a plate from the cabinet above and took one of steaks out of the package. While the microwave was going, Steve turned to look at him. “So that one day, when you had blood all over you, did you like, roll around in it or something? Please tell me you aren’t that messy when you eat.”

“Yeah I rolled around in it, felt good.” Billy grinned at him, sticking his tongue out like he usually did. Could he not keep his tongue in his mouth or something? Steve never understood why he did that. Of course, he didn’t understand why Billy did a lot of things.

The microwave beeped behind them and Steve took out the warm steak, sitting it on the island in the center of the kitchen. “Do you need-” He started to ask as Billy ripped into the meat. “Utensils...I guess not.”

Billy growled happily as he ripped into the steak with his teeth. It wasn’t the same as a fresh kill but Steve provided it so that made it much better than it would have been if Billy just went out and bought the meat himself. He grinned at Steve, his teeth and mouth bloody.

Steve gave him a wide eyed look, thankful that Billy was on _his_ side now and they weren’t still fighting like that night at the Byers. Of course Joyce didn’t know that Billy was the one who fucked up his face that night, which was probably why she was so friendly towards him. Steve would have to tell her everything, and Hopper too, probably. He didn’t know how Hopper would respond, considering.

While he was in thought, Billy had ravaged through the piece of meat and walked over to his side. He then gave Steve a big and bloody kiss on the cheek. Steve grimaced and Billy grinned. “Thank you.” Billy said in a soft rumbly voice. It was almost like he was purring, almost.  

“Do you want another one?”

“Yes!”

 

Steve dropped Billy off back at the school parking lot, after he’d cleaned up of course. Max was waiting by the Camaro. “Where the hell were you? With Steve?”

“He got me some food.” Billy shrugged as he unlocked the car and slid inside.

Max slid into the passenger’s seat. “Define food?” Was he talking a burger and fries, or something more...monstrous.

“Some meat from the supermarket.” Billy shrugged and he tore out of the parking lot. He ate it all, which completely surprised Steve. His stomach was still happily full from the meal. “I’m gonna take him to the drive-in tonight.” He told her, “What movies are out? What do you think he’d want to see?”

“I don’t know teenage boys.” Max gave him a look that was like ‘ew what’s your problem?’

Billy rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the help, shitbird.”

“You’re welcome, asshole.” But Billy smiled over at her, and she gave a smile back. That was their thing. He never had a little sister, or any family to speak of in the upside-down, you had to fend for yourself until you got a mate, but he liked it a lot. Even if Max was a little bitch sometimes.

True to form, Billy arrived five minutes late to Steve’s house that night. Steve had been waiting by the window for that familiar blue Camaro to pull up, and about one minute past six o’clock, he could have kicked himself for being such a sucker. He had gotten dressed up and everything. It was a date but of course Billy stood him up. How could he be so stupid?

Then the Camaro pulled up and he could have kicked himself again for being an idiot about the whole affair.

Billy was nervous. From the time they got home to the time he walked out the door, Billy primped and pumped himself up for the date tonight. And it was a date, he didn’t want Steve to think any differently. He looked at himself once more in the rearview mirror of his car and frowned. He would have looked so spectacular tonight if only he had his fur. But at least the fact that Steve still accepted his request for a date meant that he didn’t think Billy’s lack of hair was repulsive.

As soon as Billy rang the doorbell, Steve opened the door. “You’re late.” He accused.

“I had to make sure I looked good for you, baby.” Billy gave him an easy smile. Steve rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him as he started off to the Camaro.

Billy followed and opened the door for him. Steve rolled his eyes once more and got in. As soon as Billy got in the driver’s seat, Steve said, “ _Don’t_ treat me like a girl.”

“What, I can’t be nice to you?” Billy looked over at him. “I want to treat you right, Steve.” He said softly. “You deserve that much.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, I just...” He shook his head, “I just wanted to get that out.” He looked out the window as they drove. “So what are we seeing?” He hadn’t been on a date since...since Nancy. God, it had been a while.

“Uhhh, Ladyhawke.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t gone to the movies in a while, despite going whenever a new movie came out before the whole upside-down nonsense occured. “I’ve heard it’s good.” Steve said, he had only heard from the kids at school as he was walking down the halls. He always kept his ears out just in case someone was talking about some strange things occurring in town.

“Yeah?” Billy said as he drove. Was this small talk? It seemed small to him. Honestly, Billy had just looked at what was playing and pointed at one with his eyes closed. He was glad that Steve approved of his completely random choice though.

 

The drive-in was a little ways out of town, but they got there just early enough to grab some snacks before the movie started. There was surprisingly few cars there, perhaps they’d get busier the later it got. Even still, Billy parked in the back, grabbing prime real estate before the movie began.

“Hey, I’ll go get some popcorn and shit, you paid for the movie, I’ll pay for the snacks, okay?” Steve asked, looked at him with a small smile.

“Works for me, pretty boy.” He grinned at Steve, watching him as he got out of the car and walked over to the concession stand. He was so fucking gorgeous. Billy couldn’t believe he got so lucky.

He was turning his radio to the correct station when Steve walked back up with an arm full of goodies. They were playing the previews, something about a monster movie marathon night, that intrigued Billy, he might have to ask Steve to go to that one. All of the monster movies that he had seen on the television had been laughable compared to things from the upside-down. It would be great fun to laugh at them with Steve.

“Hey I got you some a chocolate bar...you like the last one so much.” He offered it to Billy as he got in the car. Billy beamed at him. “You know, you look like that cartoon wolf with hearts in his eyes….don’t think of that literally.”

“It’s so good.” Billy said, already having torn off the wrapper from the candy bar and starting eating it.

“So you like sweet things?” Steve said, putting the popcorn between them and a large soda in the cup holder. Billy just shrugged as he scarfed down the chocolate. Steve just smiled and took a handful of popcorn as he settled in, watching the previews. “I got us a large coke, so we can share, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay.” Billy smiled at him, the candy bar completely gone. He looked down at the popcorn, “What’s that?”

“Uh, popcorn.” Steve frowned. Billy didn’t know about popcorn?

“So what you’re telling me is that that yellow stuff that you have to pick off the cob with your teeth turns into this? And how do you _pop_ it?” Billy asked, picking up a white, fluffy kernel.

“Well you have to dry it first I think, and then you heat it up and it pops...” Steve shrugged. Billy looked at him skeptically and put the piece in his mouth, giving it a thoughtful chew.

“It doesn’t taste like anything.” He said after he swallowed it.

“You probably got a non-buttered piece.” Steve said, “Try another one.”

“Wouldn’t it just taste like butter and salt then?” He shook his head, there were some human foods that he just didn’t get, this one was apparently one of them. “You can have it all.”

“Oh...do you want me to get you something else?” Steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at him. If Billy didn’t want the popcorn, he could get him something else.  

Billy smiled over at him, “Nah, I’m still full from earlier.” Steve was so great, making sure he was taken care of and everything. He was gonna be a great mate.

The movie started with silence and both looked intently at the big screen. Billy hadn’t really been to movies before, yeah in front of the television, but not actually in a drive in. He looked at the big screen with wide eyes, fascinated. Everything seemed so much more colorful, so much more intense. His eyes flicked over to Steve, who was looking at him with a small smile on his face. “Is this the first time you’ve been to the drive in?” He asked.

“Yeah...” Billy shrugged at him. “Never really had the opportunity before.”

“I’ll have to take you more often then.” Steve said, still smiling as he looked back at the screen, where a man was trying to climb out of a wall.

It was a story of star-crossed lovers, which kinda suited Billy and Steve, in a way. Two people(-ish) brought together by crazy events to find love and acceptance in one another despite their misgivings. It seemed like even though the time period and setting was different, love crossed all boundaries. Even interdimensional ones.

About ten minutes into the movie, Steve angled his body a bit and rested his head on Billy’s shoulder. It was an awkward position, what with the console in the middle of them, but Steve didn’t complain as he laid over it. Billy decided to lean towards him as well, so that although they were both a little uncomfortable, it was still better than Steve taking all the pain on himself.

“You know, we can go to the backseat if you want.“ Billy suggested, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulder to make him more comfortable.

“No offense, but your backseat is tiny as fuck. I don’t wanna squeeze myself back there again.” Steve said, giving him a side eye.

“Again?” Billy asked, moving back a little to look at him.

“After that night at the Byers, the kids squished me into the backseat and we went in to the tunnels...It’s a long story, I’ll tell you about it sometime.” Steve said, watching the movie with a small smile on his face. This was nice.

Until it wasn’t.

Billy was dragged out of the car by some men wearing white plastic coverings over their clothes and blue gloves on their hands. There were two of them, one wrestling Billy out of the car and the other providing an electric shock to Billy’s shoulder. He collapsed instantly, letting the two men drag him away. Meanwhile Steve was yelling, trying to open the passenger door to the Camaro, which had been barred shut while they were watching the movie.

The white van pulled away and Steve struggled to get out through the driver’s side. He ran to one of the nearby cars and...it was empty.

Another.

Empty.

He was alone in the drive-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two by two, hands of blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was shaking when he got back home, the Camaro parked slanted in the driveway. He ran to the radio the kids had given him and turned it on, hoping it was on the right channels when he cried into it: “Code Red!”

Three kids immediately answered the call. “Steve!” “Steve, what is it?” “What’s going on?”

“The lab took Billy,” Steve told them, curling up on the floor next to his bed. “They took him and we have to go save him.”

“They took him? How do you know?” Mike asked.

“We were at the drive-in watching a movie and they just...took him. There was no one else there, I think they set it up.” Not even the attendant that Steve got the popcorn from was there when he ran to look after the fact.

There was silence for a moment before Dustin responded. “So were you on like a date or something?”

“It doesn't matter!” Steve yelled into the radio. “We _have_ to get him back, they’re gonna experiment on him or something!” Why did it matter if it was a date or not? Billy was in trouble. Monster or not, they had to save him.

Lucas spoke up, “Can it wait until tomorrow? It’s a school night...”

“They could be doing awful things to him. Look, I know you guys don’t like him but we need to help him. I need you’re back up on this.” There was more silence before Steve knew they weren’t going to help him. “Fine. Then I’ll save him myself.” He tossed the radio on his bed and stood up, determined.

The kids were yelling back at him, telling him that he couldn’t go alone but he had to do this, they wouldn’t talk him out of it. He had to save Billy. He was the only one who could. The only one who cared.

He pulled the nail bat out of his car and put it in the front seat for easy access. Who knew what or _who_ , he’d have to use it on. Hopefully he could just use it to threaten, and wouldn’t have to _actually_ use it. But what was a bat with nails through it against people with guns? What he really needed was back up, there was power in numbers, and who knew what they’d do to him if they caught him at the lab alone. But Billy was in danger and that was not going to stand with Steve. He just didn’t like that the others were so dismissive of the situation.

By the time he was pulling out of his driveway, having steeled himself enough to turn on the car, Hopper’s police car pulled up in front of him. Jane got out and rushed to the passenger’s side of Steve’s Beemer, getting in. “We’re here to help.” Steve let out a breath, well that made him feel a lot better. Joyce’s car pulled up behind him and honked the horn, he looked in the rearview mirror and smiled, the kids were with her. Jonathan and Nancy were in their car right behind them, with the second batch of tweens. “You were there for us, now we’re here for you.” Jane explained. “Let’s go save him.”

 

The first task was getting into the lab, Hopper would do the talking. They all parked just outside the fenced facility and walked to the entrance. Hopper walked up to the man in charge of the switch. “Hi, need to talk to Doctor Owens, it’s important.” He gave the man a smile, trying to charm him into doing what he wanted. It kinda reminded Steve of when Billy did that.

“He’s not taking visitors-” The man started but Hopper slammed his fist down on the table, still smiling from what Steve could see. “I’ll call him to tell him you’re coming.” He said, looking back at the group. “With friends.” And quickly picked up the phone.  

“Open the gate.” Hopper demanded, glaring at the guard, not caring if Dr. Owens wanted to see them or not.  

“Dr. Owens will be out shortly.” The man said, putting the phone down and opening the gate for them. “He’ll escort you in.” He said as if Steve wasn’t going to make his way through the building regardless.

The first thing Dr. Owens’ saw when he stepped outside was Steve with his nail bat. He decided to bring it just in case. “Whoa, there. What can I do for you?” He looked around at the group cautiously.   

“You stole something.” Steve said, gripping the bat, “I want him back.” He wasn’t going to _use_ it, he just wanted to intimidate people with it.

“Stole? We haven’t-”

“Bullshit,” Steve interrupted, knowing that they would deny everything. “I’m not leaving here without him,” he said in a low, dangerous voice. If only Billy could see him now, feet planted, bat in hand, ready to fuck some people up. What would he say? That he was protecting his _mate_. And Steve….Steve surprisingly didn’t mind that.

Dr. Owens raised an eyebrow at him. “I assume you mean the new _specimen_ we captured earlier. It’s very dangerous.” He looked at the group again. “Come with me, you can put the bat away, son.” Steve glared at him, keeping the bat at his side as the doctor ushered them all into the lab.

 

“We had been keeping an eye on it-” Doctor Owens started as he led them down a hallway.

“ _Him_.” Steve corrected with a sneer. The sooner they found Billy the sooner they could get out of here.

“Him. We were keeping an eye on _him_ , for a few months now. It’s amazing how well it- _he_ adapted to this world. But I suppose that’s why they can live so easily in the other dimension, the Upside Down, as you like to call it, I believe.” Owens continued. “After many months of observation, we decided we needed to act, to capture it and get some better data. As you might imagine, something so adaptable, with the ability to mimic what it sees, would be very useful to the military.”

They had stopped in front of a large window that looked out over the laboratory. Owens continued his explanation. “Unfortunately, it’s not at all compliant with what we want. And we _know_ it knows English.”

Steve looked through the vast window and down into the lab, where a small creature was lying docile in a cage, breathing hard. Was that…?

They had to get him out of there.

Dr. Owens started off again, talking about getting some testimonies from the group about how Billy acted as a human and what not. Steve hung back with Jonathan, Nancy, and Max. “Are we going in there?” Max asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, we gotta get him back.” Steve nodded, they just needed to find the door.

“Are we sure that it’s even Billy?” Nancy asked, looking into the lab.

“Who else could it be?” Steve asked, a door had to be around here somewhere. Shit, he’d smash the window if he had to, it wasn’t that far to fall. “It’s not like creatures from the upside-down are commonplace.”

Luckily, Jonathan found the door was just a little further down the hallway, unlocked. No jumping through windows for Steve. It was probably safer anyway.

“Wait,” Nancy held Steve back from going through the door. “What’s our plan when we get in there? We need something.”

“I’ll distract them.” Max said, looking at them intently. “Steve, you grab Billy. Nancy- you be our look out, Jonathan you’ll be with me.” It didn’t sound half bad. Steve looked at the other two teens and shrugged.

That meant Max and Jonathan walked through the door first, walking down the metal stairs and into the main floor of the laboratory. “Uh, I think we took a wrong turn,” Max said, walking further into the lab, glancing into Billy’s cage as she did so. It didn’t take long at all for one of the scientists to come over to them. Max nudged at Jonathan’s side with her elbow.

“Uh, my sister needs to go to the bathroom and we must have gotten lost. Is there one right through here?” Jonathan started to wander further into the lab, Max taking another direction in order to get another one of the scientist involved.

While they were trying to herd Jonathan and Max, Steve snuck down the metal stairs quietly.  Like a ninja, one could say. He walked over to the cage and reached out to open it, getting shocked by the bars. Electrified cage? Jesus. These people were monsters.

The little creature inside looked over at Steve with big dark eyes, it’s large ears perking up. It was cute, surprisingly. Steve didn’t understand how something so cute could be from the upside-down. It was tiny, like a small puppy, with dark fur all over its body. As it stood up to sniff at Steve, he could see it had a long tail and monkey like hands and feet with large, needle-looking claws. When it blinked, it blinked with a second eyelid.

Steve looked around and found the source of the electricity, quickly shutting it off and opening the cage up. “Billy?” He whispered, looking at the creature curiously. He offered up his hand, hoping that Billy still recognized him in this form. He climbed onto Steve’s hand, and then onto his arm, using it’s prehensile tail as a grip. It scurried along and found refuge in his jacket, curling it’s long tail around Steve’s torso to hold himself against the human. Steve looked down at him, “Alright-”

“Hey!” One of the scientists was rushing over.

“Shit.” Steve started up the stairs again running, Max and Jonathan taking that as their cue to bolt as well.

 

They didn’t look back until they were back at the Harringtons’. Steve sat in his driveway and looked down to the inside of his jacket. Large eyes stared up at him. “Billy? Is that you?”

Billy softly trilled.

Steve smiled, “You’re adorable.” To that Billy opened his mouth and showed Steve his set of long razor sharp teeth. “And deadly.” And safe with him.

He got out of the car and led everyone into the house, sure that the others would come in time. The lab wouldn’t do anything with Hopper there. And if they wanted to take Billy again? They knew what to expect.

The first thing Max asked once they were in the living room was, “Where is he?” Steve tried to coax Billy out at first, but he just didn’t want to leave Steve’s side. So, he zipped open his jacket to reveal him, clutching to Steve’s shirt with his claws. He was sure there was going to be tiny pin pricks in his polo by the time this was all said and done.

Max cooed. “Oh my god.” She reached over to pet him and was met with a hiss, Billy’s fur standing on end. How did even his fur manage to look sharp? “Yep, that’s Billy.”

As the others pulled up outside, Steve zipped his jacket back up. He didn’t want the others to gawk at Billy like this, and he knew that wasn’t what the other wanted either.

They all piled into the house. “Did you get him?” Dustin asked. “I wanna see!”

“I have him, he’s fine.” Steve said, then shook his head. “I don’t think he would want you to see him like this.” Max, Jonathan, and Nancy were fine, but not the rest of them.

Mike spoke up. “Why couldn’t he just… morph back into a human?”

“The cage was electrified. He once told me that it took energy to change like that. I think the electricity was preventing him from doing it.” Steve explained.

“Like a taser.” Hopper added. “It makes your muscles contract. I think it would be hard to change into anything like that.” He nodded over at Steve. “If you have any problems, you can call anytime.”

“I don’t know if you should be alone.” Joyce commented. “Considering...”

“Well we also know where they are, and they don’t want kidnapping on their plate.” Hopper said, starting to herd the children outside.

Nancy turned before she got outside, walking back over to Steve. “You’ll be okay alone?”

“Yeah, I got Billy.” Steve smiled at her as Billy looked out from his jacket and hissed at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were all gone, Steve went to close all the curtains before unzipping his jacket again. Billy looked up at him and gave a soft trill. Billy was right, he was like a murderous bunny.

Steve smiled down at him. “Hungry?” He needed to get his strength up in order to turn back. Billy trilled again and climbed up his shirt to perch on his shoulder. “Alright, lucky we had some left over meat, huh?” As he walked into the kitchen, Billy started to rub his body over Steve’s neck, giving a low, scratchy purr.

Steve never had a pet, his parents thought one would ruin their perfect house, so Steve kinda was loving this right now. He got the meat out of the freezer and chucked it on a plate and into the microwave on the defrost setting. While they were waiting, he reached up and scratched at Billy’s chin. “You’re not so big and bad you know,” he told him. “You just wanna be loved don’t you?” Billy trilled and grabbed at his hand when he tried to pull away.

Billy moved around to Steve’s chest, hanging onto his neck with his long, prehensile tail. He looked into Steve’s eyes with his big, round, black ones as Steve started petting him. “You know, you’re soft and fluffy. Very nice fur,” he complimented, even though it was a bit sharp at the ends. But honestly, Billy was from the upside-down, Steve didn’t expect him to be all cute and cuddly. In fact, he was surprised he was this cute. Billy preened at the compliment because after all, his fur was his best feature.

Billy managed to scarf down the steak with concerning ferocity. And teeth. Many, many sharp teeth. And a mouth that seemed like it opened a little too wide. Steve would have actually been concerned if Billy didn’t have hearts in his eyes every time he looked up at him.

“Um, I’m gonna go to bed,” Steve started as Billy finished up the steak. “Do you want anything else?” There might be another steak in the freezer that he could heat up. “I think there might be another steak...” Billy’s ears perked up at that and Steve went over to defrost the last steak. It was lucky for them that they had stocked up earlier.

“You think you’ll be able to turn back soon?” He asked while the meat was defrosting in the microwave. “It’s just a little weird talking to you like this.” And Billy not being able to make witty comebacks. He rolled his eyes when he could almost hear Billy respond, “And no, I don’t just like the sound of your voice.” Maybe he did, just a little.

Steve pulled the plate out of the microwave and set it in front of Billy, who started devouring it. “Well, I’m going to bed, um...” He touched Billy gently on the back, just to make sure what he was seeing was real before he went out of the kitchen. Billy should be safe, just as long as he didn’t go outside, which there would be no reason for him to do in this state anyway.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Billy climbed into bed with him and curled up in the crook of his neck, purring.

 

Steve woke up to his alarm clock blaring, Billy was still curled up in the warmth of his shoulder, peeking at him through his tail. Steve groaned. Was school really a thing that needed to happen today? He hit his alarm clock. Perhaps a day off was due, besides he had to make sure that Billy wouldn’t be kidnapped again. Or that Billy wouldn’t eat the neighborhood cats.

Speaking of, he had to go get Billy some more meat at the store, but he didn’t want to leave him alone for obvious reasons. Maybe he could smuggle him inside his jacket or something. It could work. Steve sighed and turned his face towards Billy. “You think you’re gonna turn back today? Or...I don’t know how it works. You need more energy right? So you need more food?” Billy just blinked at him with his large eyes. “We’ll have to go back to the grocery store, I’m not leaving you here though, who knows if they’re watching the house or something.”

Billy made a noise at that.

“I’m not paranoid,” Steve scoffed and glanced back over at Billy. “I’m _not_! They fucking staged cars at the drive-in, we were the only ones there, just to kidnap you. I’m not being paranoid.” Steve looked away, frowning, until he felt a tongue on his face. He looked over to see Billy pulling his abnormally long tongue back into his mouth. “Gross.”

Steve turned over and squished Billy to the bed lightly. Billy squeaked and squirmed out from under him. “You know, I don’t think you’re this big, nasty monster. I think you’re cute and cuddly,” Steve teased and Billy puffed himself up to look bigger, opening his mouth to show all his long pointy teeth. “Ooh, so scary,” Steve smiled and reached over to pet his coarse fur. Billy instantly de-puffed and scrambled over to cuddle against Steve, purring lightly.

“Later we can go get you more meat,” Steve said softly, quietly, like someone else would overhear. “How long do you think it’s gonna take for you to be back to normal? I mean, normal that I know. Not that you’re not cute this way, I just...wanna talk to you again.”

Billy looked at him with big eyes and Steve had to look away, it made him sad for some reason. “I just...can’t be with you if you’re not human...human-looking at least.” He shrugged and glanced back over at him. “I know that probably means you having to use up a lot of energy to try and stay in that form, but I’ll help. I can buy you all the meat you want! And...and I’ll get a job after we graduate. I just want you to stay with me, okay?” Billy gave a perceptible nod. He could do that. “Good...now let’s go back to sleep, it’s completely unacceptable to be up this early.” He wrapped his arm around Billy and closed his eyes again. Within moments he was asleep.

 

Billy still wasn’t back to what Steve considered normal when he woke up again a few hours later. He was still asleep, curled up against him, his tail draped over his face. Steve was definitely gonna tease Billy about being an absolutely _adorable_ monster when he was human again. There was no way that he was going to let the other off on that.

“Hey.” Steve said softly, nudging him. “Wake up so we can go to the store and get you more meat.” Billy made a cute sound as he opened his eyes. Then he yawned opening his mouth unbelievably wide and showing all of his teeth. “Jesus Christ.” Steve said, wide eyed, sitting straight up in the bed. Billy made another sound and hopped onto Steve’s head, gently kneading in his hair before settling down. “Uh, alright.” He said as he went to get ready.

Billy seemed to hang on pretty well, of course Steve did have a lot of hair for a hand hold...paw hold? Steve kept looking up to check on him in the mirror only to find Billy looking back at him with his big eyes.

“You gotta get down so I can do my hair….” Steve said softly. Billy chirped and jumped onto his shoulder. “You really are too cute to be from the upside-down you know,” He said as he started to work on his hair. “I was expecting a gross, demonic monster.” When he sprayed his hairspray, Billy leaped off of his shoulder quickly, not wanting to be suffocated. “Sorry,” Steve said wryly.

After ten minutes of primping, Billy climbed back up Steve’s pant leg like a kitten to settle back on his shoulder. “How much meat do you think you’re gonna need to turn back?” He asked softly as he started heading downstairs. Billy was silent but Steve figured that it was probably going to be a lot.

As Steve opened the door, Billy made a whimper as he scampered into Steve jacket again. “The light? Sorry, can’t turn off the sun.” Steve said as he zipped his jacket up a little more and closed the door behind him. “You know, I feel even more crazy talking to you like this.” He said as he walked to his car. “Not like this whole situation isn’t crazy to begin with. Monsters from another dimension. My _boyfriend_ being a monster from another dimension.” Billy chirped from inside of his coat as Steve got into the car.

“Not that you aren’t adorable and all. I just...I like you better human shaped.” Steve said softly and started to pull out of the driveway. Not ten minutes later they pulled into the Big Buy. Steve got out of the car and muttered to him as they walked in, “I hope they don’t ask any questions as to why I’m buying all this meat.” He grabbed a cart and walked into the cereal aisle to grab some more food for himself, two boxes of Mr. T cereal. What? It had vitamins in it, it said so on the box. He grabbed some milk as he passed on the way to the meat fridges.

Steve started stacking up little trays of meat and putting them in the cart. He wished there was a better way than this, but getting anything bigger would be harder to heat, and he knew that Billy wanted the meat at least warm. He felt a little bad about cleaning out the meat case, but it was all for Billy. Billy needed help and he was going to help him.

With a shopping cart full of bags of meat, and a frankly shocking final price, Steve and Billy packed up the trunk of the car. Well, Steve did, Billy was dozing in Steve’s jacket, clutched onto his shirt. It would be cute if Steve didn’t have to heft five million pounds of meat into his trunk alone. Okay, so it wasn’t five million, and Billy was still cute. Steve was such a sucker.

 

When Steve walked back into the house, there were people waiting for him. People from the lab. “Mr. Harrington.” The large man said, looking down at him. It was one of those military types, large muscles, buzzcut, serious expression. “We understand that you’re harboring dangerous animal in your home.”

Steve looked up at him and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I think you need to leave now before I call the police.” They couldn’t know that Billy was in his jacket.

The man just grinned. “We’re the government, the police have no authority over us.” He looked down at Steve like he was nothing, and boy did Steve hate that feeling. “Now give us the creature, and we’ll be gone.”

“No.” Steve said defiantly. “You’re not taking him.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ll have to take me too...and then we’d have a problem, because I’ll get my parents lawyers involved and-”

The man chuckled. “No need for all of that, son.” Steve glared at him. “Do you know it’s already killed someone?” Billy had told him, the gas station attendant. “How many more have to die? There will be others.”

“Get. Out.”  Steve growled.

The burlish man stepped away and two of his lackeys came and grabbed Steve’s arms. Steve struggled, of course, but these guys must have been bench pressing 350 pounds or something regularly. Steve’s struggles didn’t even phase them. “Give it to us, and we’ll leave.” The man said again.

“How about you just _leave?_ ” Steve suggested, not going to give Billy up.

Another man came downstairs. “Nothing upstairs, sir.” They were searching his home. What the fuck? Wasn’t that illegal?

The man turned back to Steve. “Where is it?” He demanded before he turned to the two men holding him. “Search him.”

“No!” Steve cried as the men began to pat him down. They were gonna find Billy and take him away from Steve and do horrible things to him. Steve tried to struggle, tried to move away as they patted Steve’s chest and found...nothing. “Shit.” Billy was gone. But where? How?

There was a noise behind them and they all turned.

“Holy fuck, that’s a fucking _lion_.” One of the men said as they stumbled away.

“Don’t run! Shoot it! Shoot it!” The man yelled, unclipping his gun as the lion pounced. The men screamed and started running, but they couldn’t outrun the lion. Billy.

Steve had crouched down in a corner, safe from the chaos. The Billy lion had chased the men into the living room. Steve heard screams and gunshots and then...silence. He was breathing heavily, shaking as he pushed himself up the wall, daring himself to look.

The living room was a bloodbath. Blood all over the walls, the ceiling, bullet holes in the couch cushions. And Billy was in the middle of all of it, eating the tall man who looked so intimidating to Steve earlier. Steve looked down at his parents nice white carpets, well, they weren’t anymore. At least Billy was there, safe, and Steve could relax a little. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. What to do next?

There was a snuffling noise and then a large fluffy thing headbutted his side softly. Steve opened his eyes to see Billy lion looking up at him. Holy shit. Steve didn’t know that lions were that big, of course how could he? He only saw them a few times when he was at the zoo in Chicago. He reached out hesitantly to pet Billy’s head. Softer than he thought. Of course now that he looked at the lion good, it was definitely Billy, blue eyes, wild blonde hair around his face, his tongue sticking out lazily as Steve scratched behind his ear. His mane was so fluffy and thick.

He had to call the kids, not only to help clean up but to pet a fucking lion. When would they ever get the chance again?

Billy snuffled again as Steve ran his hands through Billy’s mane. This was unbelievable. “How did you do this?” Steve asked quietly. “I thought you didn’t have any energy?” Unless… Steve pulled away and looked outside, his trunk was open. Billy must have snuck away and grabbed a snack while the bad guys were talking. Billy lion walked over and licked Steve’s hand with his big tongue. “Yeah, I know, you’re smart.” He patted him on the head.

 

Billy lion had mostly eaten up the corpses of the dead guys by the time the kids arrived. Joyce and Hopper came, Jonathan brought his camera because of course. By that time Steve had brought the meat in from the car and stashed it in the freezer, what was left of it. Steve, Hopper, and Joyce started cleaning up the living room while the kids, plus Nancy and Jonathan, were in the back playing with Billy.

“They tried to take him away again.” Steve said quietly. “I don’t know what to do if they come again.”

“They won’t.” Hopper said firmly. “I’ll deal with them, they won’t come again.” Steve wished he could be that sure.

 

The carpet and the couch were a lost cause but they still tried to clean up the best they could for the night. The kids were reluctant to leave Billy the lion, of course, who could blame them? But soon it was just him and Billy again, alone in the big house.

Steve knew he should eat, but the metallic smell of blood seemed to be stuck in his nose and it was putting him off his dinner. He climbed the stairs, Billy right behind him, and walked into the bathroom. All he wanted right now was a nice, hot shower and some sleep.

Billy lion sat and watched him undress. Steve turned, “Pervert,” and got into the shower.

 

It was weird falling asleep with a lion on your bed. Mostly because it took up most of the room, but also because it was large and fluffy and oddly comforting? Steve knew it was just because it was _Billy_ and he wouldn’t _willingly_ lay down with a strange lion but still. He didn’t have any nightmares that night, despite what had happened. The rumbly purr of the large cat beside him made him drift off to sleep easily.

When Steve woke up the next morning, it was to someone stroking his hair. That was nice, Billy could do that all the time if he wanted. “Thank you for rescuing me, pretty boy,” Billy said softly. Steve yawned and smiled at him. He was glad to see Billy back to his human form.

Steve reached up and pulled lightly at one of Billy’s ringlets. “You got your hair back,” he said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

Billy just pulled him closer and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A video of some lion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-RdR-Rk5NI
> 
> And maybe an idea of what Billy looks like in monster form? But his tail is longer and his ears are bigger, and he's all black. https://media.giphy.com/media/3GRa73sR4j8CA/giphy.gif
> 
> I know this chapter is kinda disjointed, but I wanted to get it out before the pornothon...Oh you don't know? https://harringrovepornathon.tumblr.com/ ;D


End file.
